Energy Generation
Energy Generation is the act of creating useable electricity from other sources of energy. Electricity has been a vital part of everybody's life since the turn of the 21st century. After fossil fuels ran out new forms of energy were needed. This page focuses on Human energy generation devices. Please visit race information, technology then chose energy generation for a different race. History In the primitive 21st century burning hydrocarbons and fossil fuels was the most common form of energy generation. It was majorly inefficient and damaged the planets environment. After they ran out things such as solar cells, wind farms, hydro power and nuclear power were used to supply the world with power. Other means such as the fuel cell were explored but did not pan out. The world could not meet its power needs. Eventually in 2086 the first Cold Fusion Reactor was switched on and provided massive amounts of power to the world. It was clean, reliable and very powerful; mankind had left its dark ages. Technology advancements were happening far and wide, the planet's natural systems started to heal from when it was damaged by fossil fuels. In the year 2090, space travel was so abundant that the world nearly went into another power problem. The earths fusible materials had ran out so a new invention had to be made. In 2095 the Electromagnetic Rotor was invented, it did not stop but it did postpone the worlds power problems. After this the human race travel to other planets and used their resources for fuel. The human race survived for hundreds of years like this. Galactic Federation Era At the time of the Galactic Federation in the year 3000 there was so many planets and ships all consuming power that a new form of energy generation was needed. The first Matter/Antimatter Reactor was created in the year 3058 and it was hundreds of times more powerful than the standard fusion reactor. It was good but eventually the demand grew even more and so another power crisis was iminent. This time it would be James Scottworthy who fixed it. Firstly, he invented the Plasma Dome which was a major fix for lots of planets in the federation but it was not enough. James was determined to fix this so he worked hard with his team of scientists and engineers throughout the year 3200 to finally make the first Dark Matter Reactor . The federations power problem was finally solved forever. Legoland Era During James's time at Legoland him and his scientists have managed to even create the Dark Fusion Reactor. This monstrous device is capable of producing near astronomical amounts of power, however it does have some inconvenient side effects. The Legoland team found a type of neverending power source called Sub-Energy. Legoland were unable to carry out experiments on it as it was stolen by The Aliens shortly after they acquired it. It was never given back. Types of Energy Generators #Electromagnetic Rotor #Matter/Antimatter Reactor #Plasma Dome #Dark Matter Reactor #Dark Fusion Reactor The Sub-Energy has not been included as it is not a energy generator that has been made, it was discovered and it is now out of Legolands hands. Trivia *Certain parts of the history section are true in real life *It was meant to be James who invented the Electromagnetic Rotor and the Ageing Chip but it was determined that it would be over kill for him to of invented every major invention *Almost 100% of the history information is not revealed in the series, it was made up but not included, it has all been confirmed so that is why it is on here Current Status Currently, energy is generated by the federation by Plasma Domes and Dark Energy Reactors. Matter/Antimatter reactors are commonly used on spacecrafts. The Dark Fusion Reactor is experimental and is only being used to create power for Legoland in emergencies. Otherwise its still a research focus. Category:Constants